


[Podfic] Not for the Novice to Attempt, Or The Mrs. Mann-Formsby Job

by frecklebombfic (frecklebomb)



Category: Leverage
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Character(s) of Color, Etiquette, Gen, Humor, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 16:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13391388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/pseuds/frecklebombfic
Summary: Author summary from scintilla10:You want Parker to host a formal dinner party for elite society?





	[Podfic] Not for the Novice to Attempt, Or The Mrs. Mann-Formsby Job

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idellaphod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idellaphod/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Not for the Novice to Attempt, Or The Mrs. Mann-Formsby Job](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17342) by [scintilla10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scintilla10/pseuds/scintilla10). 



Cover design by frecklebombfic  
Image by Annie Spratt [@ Unsplash](https://unsplash.com/@anniespratt). 

| 

### Not for the Novice to Attempt, Or The Mrs. Mann-Formsby Job

###### Podfic duration:

00:21:31 

###### Downloads:

  * [Dropbox: MP3 with streaming](https://www.dropbox.com/s/cr5isebpykbbe26/%5BLeverage%5D%20Not%20for%20the%20Novice%20to%20Attempt%2C%20Or%20The%20Mrs%20Mann-Formsby%20Job.mp3?dl=0) | 9.08 MB
  * [Mediafire: M4B audiobook](http://www.mediafire.com/file/f4lqs9y538jyfuu/%5BLeverage%5D_Not_for_the_Novice_to_Attempt%2C_Or_The_Mrs_Mann-Formsby_Job.m4b) | 15.3 MB

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> A belated gift for idella! I hope you enjoy listening even half as much as I enjoyed making this ball of fun. 
> 
> Thank you to scintilla10 for having blanket permission to podfic!
> 
> \- - - -
> 
> Huge thank you to adeleblaircassiedanser & kdheart, who helped me out by beta listening on this ❤️
> 
> \- - - -
> 
> The music in this podfic is Autumn from Vivaldi's Four Seasons, performed by Budapest Strings ([Youtube link](https://youtu.be/GRxofEmo3HA?t=20m59s))
> 
> \- - - -
> 
> Please be generous with your comments and kudos. They mean so much to me, I can't express ❤️


End file.
